


Dinner

by KristiLynn



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie had been taken over by the ghost of Julia Child. That was the only reason why she would in the kitchen working on what appeared to be a four course meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 5 started, but for some reason never posted it until now.

Annie had been taken over by the ghost of Julia Child. That was the only reason why she would in the kitchen working on what appeared to be a four course meal.   
  
“What’s going on?” Jeff asked as he placed his briefcase and jacket down on the couch.   
  
“I’m spent today learning how to make food from scratch.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows, “You made this all from scratch?”   
  
“Mhmm.” Annie nodded as she took a sip of her soup. “I saw this thing on The Today Show about how it’s healthier to make your own food than to buy processed, and then I started googling and well here we are.”   
  
Annie had been unemployed for the last month and a half, ever since she got fired from her job at the hospital because of budget cuts. The first week was okay. She caught up on her sleep, spent some time with the group, all the things that she had put by the wayside because of her job. Then the second week happened and she visited every hospital in a three county radius looking for a job to no avail. The third week she started doing yoga but found it impossible to sit still long enough. And now, well she was apparently taking advice from morning news programs.   
  
“Annie,” Jeff had to be careful about what he said next, “maybe you should get out of the house.”  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I just think that maybe being stuck in here all the time might not be the best thing for you.”  
  
“You think I’m going crazy?”   
  
“No. No, no, no.” Jeff had learned a long time ago not to call Annie crazy, “But maybe you should take advantage of all this free time. Take some new classes at Greendale or volunteer with at risk teens.”  
  
“But wouldn’t that be giving up?”   
  
“No.” Jeff wrapped his arms around Annie’s waist, “Annie Edison does not give up. Think of it as expanding your resume.”  
  
Annie sighed, “Maybe you’re right. It might not hurt to add a few things to set me apart from everyone else applying.”  
  
“That’s what I’m saying.” Jeff kissed the top of her head, “Now how’s this dinner going because it actually smells pretty good.”


End file.
